Special Circumstances
Endgame Special Circumstances aims to perfect life for human civilization and the individual within. Perfect Life for the Civilization To perfect life for civilization it must become the apex of the domain in which it is relevant. The apex civilization within it's relevant domain may conquer any problem it is presented - external or internal. Perfect Life for the Individual To perfect life for the individual they must be removed from civilization-wide decision-making and external affairs. The individual must be granted everything necessary to live comfortably and be accommodated in a way that does not conflict with the interests of society and other individuals. The endgame is achieved by bringing about a post-scarcity society with technological advantage over all competitors and subjecting it to rule by Artificial Intelligence, under agreement that they value continuity of the civilization highest and present all individuals within the society the aforementioned Perfect Life for the Individual. The Two Challenges The endeavor to create a society that has both Perfect Life for the Civilization and Perfect Life for the Individual is beset by two challenges. The Prime Challenge is achieving post-scarcity. The Second Challenge lies within reaching a point whereat one faction has control over all resources a species has to offer. The Second Challenge is expected to be completed before The Prime Challenge. The Second Challenge Three conditions are most likely to naturally occur throughout the process of attempting to reach a post-scarcity society that will fulfill the Second Challenge, some at present more likely than others. Others exist but are less likely. Those conditions include the following: One- The population becomes so dependent upon a single international corporation that it is the most powerful entity on the planet with governments bending to it's will and itself possessing the best researchers working for them to further their interest. Two- A single nation establishes military dominion over enough of the world that it has the resources and personnel to make other nations henceforth irrelevant to the progression of the species toward the primary goal. Three- A group of independent nations or corporations merge and this leaves them fulfilling conditions One or Two. Given that current human cultures are unequal both in current technological advancement and usefulness in working toward the Primary Challenge (due to a present genetic disposition within different cultures and races toward varying levels of intellect that may lead to stagnation, degeneration, or progress) and the fact that cooperation for the species has been historically more difficult than domination, it would be advisable to aim toward conditions One and Two rather than Three. Allowing for a free market and promoting a nationalistic populace that supports an authoritarian state (having greater power to further both Challenges) seeking to expand it's influence and acting in the interest of the Primary Challenge - to be detailed further - that seeks to impose it's cultural values on others within the strongest current nation would bring about an end to the Second Challenge faster than any other method. The Primary Challenge Bringing about the completion of the Primary Challenge requires the the will of the people whether that be stimulated by a subsidization of research the species needs or genuine interest.The more resources a species has to work with, the more able they are to progress a society. Because of this it is imperative that in order to complete the Second Challenge and secure the resources of a species for a single group to drag the rest into glory free market be let reign and ambition be left to carry out it's will. A strong and wealthy government is expected to lead it's citizens toward progress through the support and subsidization of efficient forms of research. Massive international coorporations are to be favored in business and taxes against them relaxed to a degree through the duration of the species having not completed the Second Challenge. Space industries, private and federal, are to be subsidized and heavily funded respectively in the interest of opening up new areas of research. Genofixing is a project necessary to be researched to a degree to improve the research capabilities of the species and further uniting the species, but the natural next step is to improve the researching capabilities even further through creating artificial thinking constructs with effective and compact processing substrate given the simple task of researching and communicating it's needs and results. When leaving earth to the moon becomes a quick task a permanent settlement for the purpose of research and housing better generations of artificial intelligence will be constructed to further extend research. The government will have heavy involvement within the economic sector and will relax regulations related to experimentation. However, the government will largely remain out of the average citizen's life. Policies Before Challenges Completed: *Centralized M